Epilogue: Lan. Destiny Has New Plans For Me
Epilogue LAN Destiny Has New Plans For Me I can't pretend that I haven't thought about what he said. Am I really destined for that much greatness? Ian thinks so. So does the man from before. But I doubt it. And it's supposed to be my choice, right? Choice. There it was again. I remembered when I made the wrong choice. Will I make another one here? Should I go along with what I was told? Or should I choose to have no part? Which would be the better choice? Suddenly a voice came from behind me. "You can't keep ignoring it, Lan." The man from before! "Look, I don't know which option would be best. I need some time to think. I do have that much freedom, right?" He sighed. "I suppose you do. But time is running out. You must lead powerful heroes into a great battle if we are to succeed against the greatest enemy we have ever faced. Four of those heroes are now already prepared, there are only four more to go. By that time, your final decision must be made." I didn't like the way he said "final". "You had a terrible life, I know. And I know how much you hate those responsible. But, as Ian could tell you, that means greatness will certainly follow. The goddess Nemesis..." "Right, Nemesis gives good luck to those with an abundance of bad luck. I'm guessing that's why Xolotl, god of bad luck, got away?" He looked surprised. "How did you find out about Xolotl? That information was supposed to be kept only among Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Kane mansion, and Aztlan." "Word gets around. Messages travel along roads, and I can steal them easily. Guess I have a natural talent for it." He sighed. "Yes, I suppose that's another issue I may take credit for." "Unless it's just that I'm so awesome," I suggested. He shuddered. "'I am so awesome'. You realize how often Apollo still uses that phrase to finish his haiku? Just hearing it is a nightmare. Not that you should stop saying it on my account, of course." I grinned. "Why would I do that? Other than the fact that I'm so awesome, of course." He sighed. "Anyway, I've come to let you know that your destiny is coming much sooner than you might think. A little gift to help you with your decision." He held out his hand, which contained a metal disc bearing the image of a snake eating its own tail. "An Ouroboros." "Yes," he said. "A mark of what is to come. I hope you make the right decision." Then he teleported away. "Wow," Ian said. "Wonder what he's going to do next." My fingers moved around the Ouroboros. "Yeah, wonder what's next." My name is Lan Castle. And I have a feeling destiny's going to make me an Ouroboros: a decision that'll end up biting me in the tail. Links Heroes: The New Level Chapters Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Heroes: The New Level Category:Chapter Page